


Surprising Confession

by KLLovesBands



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Crack, F/F, F/M, Multi, lucas im sorry i hope you don’t find this, this is worse than drapple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 16:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15343512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KLLovesBands/pseuds/KLLovesBands
Summary: Anne finds out that Gilbert met his true love while he was away from Avonlea.Gilbert x Mango(Y’all I don’t even know what this is but enjoy lmao)





	Surprising Confession

**Author's Note:**

> this is a joke fic just to clarify and it’s an absolute mess but I had to do it

It was a brand new day in Avonlea and Anne had just stepped inside her schoolhouse. She was shook because Gilbert was randomly there. He had just told her he wasn’t ever coming back??

_Why this bitch lying_ , thought Anne.

Gilbert turned his fine ass around and Anne was even more shook. She had just lost her wig and this explained why.

“Yo,” Gilbert said, “where’d your weave go?”

“It was snatched the second you came back.” Anne was suddenly self conscious about her near bald ass head.

“Yeah, I’ve been known to do that.” He smiled, still eyeing her terrible haircut.

Anne was happy. Gilbert was happy. Everyone was too damn happy.

“Hey, Gilbert, I have a question.” Anne spoke, not noticing Ruby in the corner pouting for no reason.

“Yeah?” Gilbert asked, blinking his eyelashes lusciously. Seriously this dudes got some pretty ass eyelashes, maybe it’s Maybelline.

“Do you wanna be my boyfriend?” Anne questioned bravely, as Ruby internally screamed.

Gilbert smiled. “No.”

Anne was SHOOK. “What?!”

“Anne, I’m sorry, you’re sweet. But, I actually found my true love while I was away from Avonlea.” He explained, blinking rapidly.

_Wtf_ , Anne thought, _we’re supposed to end up together it’s canon??_

“Oh.” Anne frowned.

“Would you like to meet her?” Gilbert asked hopefully, reaching for his bag.

Anne was confused. “Is she in your bag?? What??”

“Yes, be nice. She’s a little shy.” Gilbert reached into his bag and pulled out a ripe mango. “Here she is.”

Anne wasn’t sure whether to laugh or be concerned. “You’re dating this mango? Gilbert, what the actual fuck?”

Billy laughed obnoxiously, for like 5 minutes straight. Gilbert became enraged and threw his entire desk in Billy’s direction. Billy hit his head so hard that he died, but no one really cared.

Meanwhile, Ruby was on the floor crying. She could never compete with someone as beautiful and talented as mango. Before, she only had to compete with Anne, but now there was mango. She flailed and screamed, but was ignored by literally everyone. Cole was being an unproblematic angel in the corner, as he drew in his notebook innocently.

Gilbert held mango in his arms passionately. “I knew it! You all don’t approve of our love!”

“This is a piece of fruit, Gilbert. Not a person.” Anne rolled her eyes.

“I don’t care! I love mango, you can’t change my mind!” Gilbert ran out of the room on the verge of tears while Anne was left standing in shock.

Ruby screamed even louder, but literally no one gave a fuck.

Anne walked out of the school, and saw Gilbert sitting on the ground cuddling with mango.

“Gilbert, I have a confession to make to you too.” She said seriously.

Gilbert turned around, batting his eyelashes.

“I’m actually gay, and I’m planning on asking Diana out. I only asked you because of peer pressure.” Anne breathed, waiting for his response.

“Gay rights!” Gilbert cheered, before kissing mango passionately.

Anne watched him make out with the mango before stepping back inside and asking Diana out. She said yes. Anne and Diana lived happily ever after, a surprising outcome for fictional lesbians. And Gilbert married mango the next day, only to have her rot a couple weeks later. He kept one of her seeds and planted it in the ground, deeming it their child. He would never forget how much mango loved him, and he couldn’t wait for his babies to grow big and strong.

The end.


End file.
